Sarabi's Kin: Part 3
by Bambi-littledeer07
Summary: With Sarabi dead and Raimi out of the picture for the time being, it's up to Kitoko to figure out what her mother didn't tell her, after returning to the pride lands, Kitoko will find there are many things her mother left out...
1. Default Chapter

IF YOU HAVE NOT READ SARABI'S KIN PART 1 AND 2, DO NOT READ THIS, YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND IT!  
  
Sarabi's Kin: Part 3, the truth revealed  
  
Disclaimer: Kitoko, Raimi, Zinani and Amalie are mine, so don't take them. All other characters are copyright to Disney.  
  
Author's note: Yes there is a part three, to many questions are left unanswered if I didn't continue it. There may be a sequel to Sarabi's kin, in which Zinani and Amalie will be in, but I'm not sure yet. So enjoy this, and leave plenty of reviews if it's not to much to ask? Thanks!  
  
Chapter 1: Kitoko's return  
  
Kitoko sat on the knoll, her tail twitching every so often as she surveyed the lands set before her. She sighed. The lands were so beautiful. Much different than what her mother had told her. Of course, Sarabi had said that once the pride lands had been beautiful. Her description matched this place perfectly. Kitoko sighed again.  
She shook her head and then started down the slope and into the pride lands. She moved carefully, almost in hunting mode. She didn't want to startle anything or disturb the peace within the lands. She walked along slowly, looking around as she surveyed the lands.  
Suddenly, something rustled near her. Kitoko stopped, paw held in midair as she surveyed the bush where she'd heard the noise. She leaned slightly forward.  
Suddenly, a graying mandrill popped out of the bush. "I knew you would return!" He yelled. Kitoko, completely shocked at this little baboon, fell over backwards and then sat, her back feet in front of her and her front feet holding her upright. "Wh-what do you mean?" she asked, righting herself. She shook herself.  
The mandrill laughed. "You obviously do not know much young one. Come, Rafiki shall show you," He then walked off. Kitoko was too curious not to follow.  
Rafiki led her to his tree. He climbed up into it quickly and then summoned her up. Kitoko jumped up and within two quick bounds was in the tree. She stopped, holding stock still as she looked around. Everything was familiar. She looked around. Rafiki turned back to her.  
And suddenly a collage of images came crashing to her. She saw the tree, her mothers face peering in at her. Then she saw the mandrill's face, smiling. She could see him talking to her mother. Then her mother left for a short period.  
Kitoko shook her head to rid it of the images. Rafiki laughed. "Remember now?" he asked. Kitoko looked at him. "I remember this tree, and you, but nothing else." She said. Rafiki nodded. "Well, you were newborn, so I would not expect you to know much." He shrugged and then smiled. "Where is Sarabi?" Kitoko looked away. Rafiki nodded.  
"I was afraid that would happen." He said. He walked over to a place in his tree. Kitoko saw a bunch of drawings, drawings of lions. And as she looked around she saw herself. She walked over. Rafiki smiled at her. "You were born here Kitoko. During a time of great sorrow." He walked over and stood beside her. Then he used some paint and darkened the markings on Kitoko's drawing. Kitoko sat and watched. "Tell me, young Kitoko, what has your mother told you of her past?" Rafiki said, as he outlined the drawing.  
Kitoko sighed and then told the old mandrill all that her mother had told her. Rafiki nodded along, making changes to Kitoko's drawing, then reverting to another one. This was one of a golden colored lion. It looked as though he had been scratched out at one point. Rafiki saw her looking, but said nothing.  
When Kitoko had finished, her stopped working on the drawings and turned to her. "I see, well, there are some missing parts to her story." Rafiki said.  
Kitoko cocked her head. "I know, and that's why I've come." She said. Rafiki turned. Kitoko was giving him a look. She clearly thought he would tell her. Rafiki smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but the missing parts must be filled in by discovery, not by me telling you."  
Kitoko sighed. Rafiki shook his head and took her muzzle in his hand. "Little beauty, there is some things I can tell you. Have you ever wondered what your markings mean?" Kitoko looked up at him. She shook her head yes. Rafiki nodded.  
"The triangular shape on your head symbolizes how wise you are, and how wise you can become." Kitoko smiled. "The triangular cuffs on your wrists symbolize how swift and quiet you can be." He stopped and then looked at her shoulder, where the paw print was. He smiled. "And the paw print, perhaps the most special of all. The paw print means that you have been marked by the Great Kings themselves. You were born to rule these lands Kitoko. Your coming here was no accident. To Scar, you were an accident, but to Sarabi, you were her life. You were the star that brought her back. The King's marked you well, for they knew that one day you would lead," Rafiki paused to gauge Kitoko's reaction.  
"Are you sure?" she asked. Rafiki gave a hearty laugh. "The King's do not lie to old Rafiki." He said. He ran a hand over the paw print. "Welcome back Kitoko. Welcome home."  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Any thoughts? Leave me a review and let me know. Chapter 2 will be up soon! 


	2. Simba's Pride

Chapter 2: Simba's Pride  
  
Kitoko sat in the tree, gazing out once more at the pride lands. She sighed. "How come my mother never told me?" She said out loud. Rafiki chuckled a bit. "She didn't have the chance. Your mother was very troubled. She knew if she told you, she would have no choice but to return to these lands, and the memories she left behind." Rafiki tsked and shook his head.  
"Come, it is time you met the pride you soon will rule." Kitoko turned and saw Rafiki pointing toward the rock formation she had seen earlier. Taking a deep breath, she nodded and followed him out of the tree and let him lead the way toward the rock.  
  
"Sire! Rafiki is coming," Zazu cried as he landed at Simba's feet. Simba sighed. "Zazu, I told you, call me Simba, Kovu is the King now. And Rafiki knows he is welcome anytime." Simba, the aging ex-King of the pride lands stated. He stretched and then shook his mighty copper mane and sat, gazing down at the little hornbill hopping about at his feet.  
"Yes but Sire, a young lioness accompanies him!" Zazu said. Simba shrugged. "So he found a lioness that wants to join the pride, I'll alert Kovu." Simba got up again and turned. Zazu tsked and then turned and flew off. Simba went into the den, where most of his fellow pride landers were sleeping. Simba smiled. "Kovu," he called quietly.  
The dark chocolate colored male was laying near Kiara, his mate. He opened an eye, and seeing who it was calling him, he yawned and then got up. Quickly he stretched and then softly padded over to his father-in-law. "Hmm?" He said.  
"King duties." Simba said, and gestured for him to follow. Kovu did so and the emerged in bright sunlight outside the den. Kovu shielded his eyes for a moment, letting them adjust to the brightness. "Ah Rafiki! It's good to see you old friend!" Simba said, walking over and hugging the old mandrill.  
Rafiki smiled. "Yes, good to see you to." Rafiki said. Simba turned his gaze toward Kitoko. He smiled and then bowed.  
"And who is this young lioness you have brought with you?" He asked, watching Kitoko bow back to him.  
Rafiki turned and smiled at her. "She is an old friend of mine as well. Her name is Kitoko." Simba turned and smiled once more at Kitoko.  
"Beautiful?" He smiled. "Well you certainly fit your name." Kitoko felt a blush rising in her cheeks.  
"Thank you your majesty," She said, bowing her head to him. She figured he was King, seeing as he had been the first to address her. Simba smiled and shook his head.  
"I am afraid that title belongs to my son-in-law here, Kovu. He is the King of these lands." Kitoko bowed to him.  
"Forgive me," she said. Kovu only nodded. "I wish for a place to stay," Kitoko said, saying it more as a statement than a question. Simba turned to Kovu.  
  
"Well?" He said. Kovu cleared his throat and stepped forward.  
  
"Have you no pride?" He asked. Kitoko sighed.  
  
"My Pride has been split up. It consisted only of three members." She paused, thinking for a moment. "The other two were killed." She turned her head away.  
Kovu nodded. "I see, well then, welcome to the Pride lands, so long as you do not betray us, you are welcome to stay." Kitoko smiled.  
  
"Thank you," she said. She bowed once more. This time both Kovu and Simba bowed at the same time.  
  
"I best be going," Rafiki said, smiling. Kitoko turned. "Rafiki! Wait!" she called, walking after him. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure Simba and Kovu were not listening.  
"Rafiki, how am I going to find out what my mother didn't tell me?" she questioned.  
Rafiki shook his head. "Time, in time you will see the answers you seek. Be patient, the great kings will reveal to you what you seek when the time comes." Kitoko stopped and watched him. She heaved a heavy sigh.  
  
Then she got to her feet and walked back up the steps. She smiled at Simba and Kovu.  
"I'm sorry, I never got your name," she said, turning to Simba. "My name? Oh, forgive me, I am Simba." Kitoko nodded.  
"Pleased to meet you." She laughed. Then stopped as she gazed into his eyes. There was something oddly familiar about them. Simba noticed to. He frowned as he gazed into hers as well.  
Both had the almond eyes of their mother, but neither seemed to be able to place where it was they had seen the eyes before. Kovu, seeing how intently they were staring at each other, cleared his throat.  
"Um, I think it's time for the evening hunt," he said. Simba and Kitoko tore each other's gazes and turned to face Kovu. "Oh, alright, tell Nala to assemble the hunting party then."  
Kovu gazed at Kitoko for a moment. A flash of dislike crossed his eyes. Kitoko ignored it. She had seen how he was when she first saw him. He hadn't really trusted her. And it almost seemed at though he had choked the whole time he was telling her she was welcome in his pride. Kitoko knew she would have to keep a careful eye out for him, even if he was the King.  
Kovu retreated to the den. "Nala is my mate, wonderful huntress really." Kitoko nodded.  
"Do you mind if I go have a look around?" she said. Simba shrugged.  
"Go ahead, just keep an eye out for Zazu, he's a blue hornbill. If you get lost, just call for him, he'll help you find your way back." Simba explained.  
Kitoko nodded. Then, feeling like a cub about to explore for the first time, she bounded down the steps and ran out into the lands she was destined to rule. 


	3. The hunting party

Chapter 3: The hunting party  
  
Kitoko set a somewhat quick pace as she jogged through the lands. She stopped at the watering hole and bent down to drink. Her soft sandpaper like tongue lapped up the moisture. Kitoko then licked her lips and sat up. The sun was glinting off the water, making it appear as though there were little crystals scattered in the lake.  
She yawned and then got up and stretched, holding her paws out far ahead of her. Kitoko then shook herself. Her stomach rumbled. Once again she was reminded that it had been a few days since she had last eaten.  
Carefully she looked around. There were herds everywhere. Perhaps she should just wait; Kovu had sent the hunting party out long ago. Perhaps she would find them and see how good they were.  
Giving a brisk nod, Kitoko decided to find Nala and the other huntresses. She stuck her nose in the air, and seeing that they were not in range, sighed and began retracing her steps back to pride rock.  
She sighed, where was Raimi when she needed him? He was the tracker, not her. Kitoko shook her head and then trotted forward, following the paw prints left by many lionesses. A couple times she lost the prints and had to retrace her steps.  
Finally she found herself on a knoll overlooking a herd of wildebeest. From there she could see the hunting party. They were all in formation. It appeared that they had singled out a fairly old bull and were now getting ready for the final blow.  
Two lionesses were at the rear of the bull, three on each side, and one at the front. Kitoko leaned low and focused on the lioness at the front. She had crystal blue eyes. Her fur was a light sandy color and her muzzle and underbelly were a light creamy color. She stayed low, and moved quickly and agile.  
Kitoko shook her head. She moved much like Sarabi did. Kitoko put her head on her paws and scooted forward a bit. A slight nod from the lioness in front sent the party in motion. The two in the back raced forward and nipped at the wildebeest's heels, sending him shooting forward. The lionesses on either side attacked and the front lioness dove in, ready to give the bite that would kill the bull.  
Kitoko was amazed. She had never seen a pride bring down an animal before. She had always either hunted alone or with Sarabi. Her stomach gave another grumble as she stood up. She slowly walked down the knoll, making sure she was in plain sight so as not to scare the lionesses.  
The lead lioness, which had delivered the killing blow, stopped and watched as Kitoko met up with them. Feeling uneasy, Kitoko bowed before them to show she meant no harm. "I'm Kitoko, I'm new to your pride," she said. The lead lioness nodded. "Nala," she said.  
"That was amazing, the way you teamed up to bring the bull down. I've never seen anything like that before." Nala laughed. "You must not be from that big of a pride then," Kitoko shook her head. "Only three, and I either hunted alone or with my mother." Nala frowned at this. She gave Kitoko the up and down look and then smiled.  
"You mean to tell me that you have brought down an animal all by yourself?" She said. Kitoko nodded. "I was born with my mothers skill." Nala nodded, deciding not to ask who the mother was. Many lionesses were born huntresses. Of course, not many were able to bring down prey all on their own. Especially at so young an age as Kitoko seemed to be.  
"Well, why don't you help us get this back, even for an old bull, he's still pretty big," Nala said. Kitoko nodded and grabbed hold. Together the lionesses dragged the carcass back to pride rock. There, the rest of the pride rushed over.  
Simba and Kovu bowed their heads and paid respect to the beast, and thanking the great kings for their feast. This was something Kitoko wasn't used to, but she liked it just the same. It was good to thank the kings for what they had. Many lions were starving.  
When Simba and Kovu were done, they nodded their heads and the pride dug in. Kitoko sat off a ways, still not entirely used to the way the pride acted. A golden lioness with almond eyes saw Kitoko. She smiled and then picked up a rather large portion of meat and carried it over to her.  
Carefully she dropped it at the lionesses feet. Kitoko smiled. She was older than this lioness, only by about a couple months though. She bowed her head. "I'm the Queen, but you can call me Kiara," the lioness said. Kitoko nodded and then bowed again, this time making sure her head was lower than Kiara's. Kiara giggled and then touched a paw to Kitoko's shoulder. "No need to be so formal, I hate it when other lions do that." Kitoko had no choice but to smile.  
"Now go ahead and eat, someone else will if you don't." Kitoko smiled as Kiara walked away. She then leaned low, sniffed the meat before her and then tentatively dug in.  
"It's not poisoned," Kovu growled. Kitoko looked up. "I know," she said. Kovu's lip twitched. "You sure are acting like it. You should be thankful the lionesses brought this food to you. Perhaps you are used to having food whenever you need it, others are not so lucky, so you should eat when you have food before you." Kovu near growled.  
Kitoko bowed her head once more. Before the day ended, she was going to have one heck of a neck ache. "I'm sorry if I have disappointed you your highness, I will take care to be more thankful from now on," she nodded to him and then laid down and began gnawing on the meat.  
  
The next day dawned bright and sunny. Kitoko stretched and then walked out onto pride rock. She surveyed the pride lands and sighed. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Kitoko jumped at the voice from behind her. She turned and saw Kiara walking toward her. She smiled. "Yes, much different from the land I came from," Kitoko replied.  
Kiara frowned. "Did you come from a barren land with little food and little water?" Kitoko laughed. "No, no nothing like that. I came from a beautiful place. We called it the Jungle Paradise. Plenty of shade and water. Food like wildebeest and antelope were scarce, but we made do." Kitoko explained. Kiara nodded. "Sound's wonderful," Kitoko smiled.  
"What are you two doing up so early?" Came Nala's voice. Kitoko and Kiara turned to see Nala and two other lionesses walking towards them. Kitoko looked at the two lionesses behind Nala. She recognized them from the hunting party. One was thin, with piercing blue eyes and a messy tuft of fur on her head. Her nose was long, her face and torso somewhat bony.  
The other was built thin, but had some flesh on her. There were dark freckles around her eyes. Her eyes were a dark brown color, and seemed somewhat sunken, as though she had seen much sadness and turmoil in her lifetime.  
Seeing Kitoko stare at the lionesses Nala smiled. "This is Vitani," she motioned with a nod of her head toward the bony one. "And this is Flora." Kitoko nodded to both. The returned her nod.  
"I'm not one to act like this, but I'm really curious, Kitoko, do you think you could show us your hunting skills?" Nala said. Kitoko was taken aback for a minute. But at the thought of a hunt, she smiled. Hunting was a favorite pastime of hers. Nala looked to Kiara. "Kovu has already given us the ok to hunt." Kitoko nodded.  
"I'd love to," she said. Nala smiled. "Come then, let's go find the lucky herd..."  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
I was going to have this be longer, but then I decided what I wanted to do would be better off in chapter 4, so hope you enjoyed this, leave a review please! Thanks! TTFN! 


	4. Kovu's Challenge

Chapter 4: Kovu's Challenge  
  
Kitoko nodded. "Let's go," she replied, feeling refreshed. Watching the pride bring down a kill was fun. But actually hunting and bringing down a kill on her own was exhilarating. Kitoko licked her lips and followed the group of lionesses.  
Her feet padded softly on the freshly dewed grass. They stopped at the watering hole and all drank. Kitoko took two quick sips and then lifted her head. She gave a brisk nod and the party started forward again.  
  
Kiara walked close to Kitoko. It was clear that she was not one of the hunting party. She moved easily, but not quietly. She didn't regulate her breathing so that it was quiet and near soundless. Her feet did not sink into the ground, nor bounce lightly off it. Rather pushed into the earth, scrunched and then came off. Kitoko sighed. She hoped the queen would stay still while Kitoko hunted.  
"Does Gazelle sound like a good fit for you?" Nala asked, her tail twitching. They had reached the same knoll Kitoko had sat on and watched the hunt from the day before. Kitoko peered down at the herd. She scanned over them quickly, picking out the healthy, the young and the aging or sick.  
"They'll do me just fine, stay down and watch me at work," she said. Almost instantly she went into hunt mode. Her ears tipped back as she crouched low to the ground. Her tail twitched and then she moved forward. Everything in the world disappeared except for her, the earth beneath her and the gazelle in front of her.  
She stepped lightly, letting the earth touch her paws lightly before lifting them again. She moved quickly, yet silently. Soon she was within ten feet of the gazelle before her. She licked her lips hungrily. Quickly she scanned the herd again. None of the sick ones were near, nor the aging. There were youngsters, but almost anyone could take down a calf.  
She smiled as she saw an adolescent bull not far from her. Perhaps twelve feet away at most. She nodded in satisfaction. He was big enough to be considered a hard catch. But she felt confident she could take him.  
With agile steps she moved in. Now everything but the bull in front of her fell away. She moved in quickly. Within seconds she was close enough to touch the gazelle. Instead she ducked lower and moved with deadly stealth. When she was at his side, with perfect aim for his neck, she pounced. The gazelle didn't have time to react. He slipped as Kitoko put her full weight against him. She heard a deafening crack and knew the young bull's leg had snapped. Tightly she pinned her ears against her head.  
She had already latched onto the gazelle's neck; already delivering the bite that would seal the poor bull's fate. She heard thundering hooves behind her and knew the herd was running off. But she had the one she wanted so she was unfazed.  
It took only seconds for the bull's life to end. Kitoko let up and stood over him with pride.  
She looked up and saw the lionesses coming down to congratulate her. She smiled, her tail swaying back and forth. Kiara bounded down and bumped heads with her. "That was amazing!" she cried. Nala seemed awestruck. She stared down at the gazelle in disbelief. "I've never seen anything like it," she said. Kitoko smiled.  
Vitani and Flora each bumped heads with her and congratulated her. Nala turned suddenly and let out a long, low bellow calling for the pride. She then turned and smiled at Kitoko. "That was truly wonderful. I thought you were bluffing, but truly you weren't. Perhaps you could become part of our hunting party?" Kitoko was awestruck at the idea. She knew it would be for the pride, and that it would most likely gain her respect by all, but at the same time. What if she couldn't do it? She had never hunted with a pride before. She was so used to hunting alone, what if she messed up and cost the pride a meal?  
Finally Kitoko sighed. "I'll think on it," she said. Nala nodded, after seeing the look on Kitoko's face she seemed to know what Kitoko was thinking.  
The five lionesses looked up to see the pride descending down the hill. Kovu was in front, followed by Simba. The other lionesses followed close behind. Nala bounded forward and nuzzled Simba. Kiara smiled at her parents and then walked over and licked Kovu on the cheek.  
"You should have seen her, it was so amazing!" Kiara said. Kovu smiled. "You mean Vitani? I know how good she is," he said. Vitani smiled, Kiara laughed. "Yes, yes I know Vitani is a good hunter, but I was talking about Kitoko." Kovu frowned. "Oh," he said, his voice doubtful.  
Kiara giggled as she brushed against him. "I think she was even better than you," she said playfully, rubbing her tail tuft under his chin. Something snapped and Kovu whipped around. "NO!" he roared.  
All eyes turned to him, but Kovu was unaware. Kiara frowned. "What's your problem?" she asked. A deep, threatening growl erupted from Kovu's throat. He turned and faced Kitoko. "Better than me?" he growled. "Better than me?" He turned and shot a glare at Kiara. The queen tipped her ears back.  
Kovu then returned to face Kitoko. "We'll see who's better," he growled. "No one here is better than me," his voice was filled with venom. Kitoko tipped her ears back and frowned. What was wrong with him? What did it matter if someone excelled at something he didn't?  
The King growled low and menacingly. Then, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A HUNT OFF!" he roared. "Whoever wins is the better hunter," without thinking, Kitoko added, "or huntress," Kovu growled louder.  
"OR huntress," he added grudgingly. "Do you accept?" he asked. His eyes told her that it was either accept or leave the pride. A growl erupted from her own throat. "I accept," she growled. I I'll show you, you chauvinistic pig /I, she thought.  
  
End of chapter 4  
  
Ok I know I'm making Kovu look really bad and mean and stuff, but don't worry, it'll get better...err what am I saying...no it won't...grr... well just wait and see. I will say this, his problem with her is nothing to do with Scar, cuz as far as I'm concerned, he didn't know Scar, he was to young. 


	5. The hunt

Chapter 5: The hunt  
  
Kitoko growled deep in her throat. She had been fine with his dislike for her, for one was entitled to his own opinions, but now, now a dislike of her own was rising. Kovu glared daggers at her before rushing forth, ripping off a particularly large quantity of meat, and trotting back off toward pride rock.  
Meanwhile, the rest of the pride dug in, ravenously devouring the meat. Kitoko snorted and then sat down and licked a paw, dragging it over her head. "Aren't you going to eat?" Kiara asked. Kitoko shook her head as she turned and bathed herself. Kiara tipped her ears back. "But you made the kill, shouldn't you eat it?" she continued. Kitoko stopped and gazed back at Kiara, her almond eyes still had fire burning in them. She shook her head. "Not this time," she said.  
Slowly she got to her feet and trotted off. She was not used to eating so quickly. Normally she ate every other day, not day after day after day. She moved quickly, her tail still twitching in anger. Why did Kovu have it in for her? What was his problem anyway? Questions ran through her head like bullets.  
She reached the watering hole and bent down to drink. She took long sips, reveling in the cool refreshing taste the clear water left. She sat up and gazed around again. Already the pride lands were becoming familiar to her. From her spot she picked out Rafiki's tree and the spot where she had first laid eyes on the lands spread before her.  
She sighed and then lay down, resting her head lightly on top of her paws. "Resting up for the hunt tomorrow?" a cool, calm voice asked. Kitoko's ears pricked forward and she turned to face Simba.  
He stood, looking like a true king. The sun reflected off his golden coat, picking out the best spots. His mahogany red mane was still regal and royal looking. Kitoko frowned. "Just thinking," she replied. Simba nodded and walked over to sit beside her. "Don't let him get to you, and certainly don't let your anger blind you when you're hunting." Simba said. Kitoko nodded. Of course she wouldn't, but she wouldn't be rude about it.  
Having said that, Simba got up and walked away, heading back toward the shade pride rock offered.  
The hottest part of the day was coming quickly, but Kitoko remained where she was. She loved the feel of the sun on her back. She yawned and then put her head on her paws once more. Nothing sounded better than a nap in the sun right then...  
  
An intensely loud clap of thunder sounded, waking Kitoko from her slumber. She looked around, seeing only dark cave walls and the sleeping forms of the lions and lionesses around her. She yawned. She knew it was morning. She stretched and got up, then walked to the edge of the den and peered out.  
Rain pelted the savannah, bouncing off pride rock and making rhythmic tapping sounds as it did so. As she watched, the rain fell down almost in a mist. Lightning flashed, soon followed by a low sound of thunder. A thunderstorm was in full bloom in the lush pride lands.  
Around her, the pride was waking. Some, especially the younger ones, seemed frightened by the storm. But Kitoko was not. She was intrigued. Watching the storm was wonderful. To see the way the trees bent as the wind lashed over them. To hear the rain pelt the rock and splash the puddles already formed in the grasslands. It was almost soothing to the young lioness.  
For a moment, the pride forgot the storm. All remembered Kovu's challenge, as did Kovu. Kitoko heard a low moaning growl. She rolled her eyes and turned to face the pride. Kovu looked out behind her to the storm raging outside. "Only fools hunt in the rain," he said. A sly smile crossed Kitoko's lips. Was he afraid of getting a little wet?  
She couldn't suppress a laugh. "Call me a fool then, for you said today, and I am going hunting. I will win this little challenge of yours, and prove that I am the better huntress." She said with an air of arrogance. A loud growl erupted from Kovu's throat.  
With her eyes Kitoko challenged him. She knew it was wrong; her was King, ruler over these lands. But she didn't care, he would find out who was the better hunter. "Fine, we will hunt," a smile fell across Kovu's lips now. "It will make it tougher, and prove who is better even more than in good conditions." Kitoko nodded. Kovu's smile vanished.  
The scowl returned. "Let's go," he growled. Kitoko smiled. "Lead the way," she taunted. Kovu glared at her as he walked past. Kitoko followed him. She loved the way the rain washed over her coat. It was refreshing. But as she proceeded she knew this was not going to be an easy challenge to win. The storm made it ten times harder. With the rain and the mist it caused, it made it hard to see very far in front of her. She could see the end of Kovu's tail, twitching every few minutes. But that was about all she could see of him.  
Kitoko licked her lips and glanced around. She growled. Not being able to see annoyed her. Now she was sorry she had been so cocky before. Kovu seemed to sense this. He stopped. "Still want to go through with it?" he asked. Kitoko heard him, but hadn't realized he stopped until she ran smack into him. Both lions growled.  
Kitoko shook herself and then yawned. "Not a chance," she said. She suddenly realized they were on a knoll. Her coat was now thoroughly soaked through and a chill seemed to be permanently running through her. "Let's go," she said, her hunting senses kicking in. Behind them, the pride had gathered.  
Kovu held out his forearm, blocking her. "Not yet," he growled.  
He turned and faced the pride. "You will watch us, judge our moves and skills, and the catch we bring down." He shot a glance Kitoko's way. "We will bring the carcass back here for the final judgment." Kitoko stretched. Her nerves were tingling with anticipation. The hunt was about to begin, and retaining herself was no easy task.  
Kovu glanced her way again. He gave the briefest of nods and then turned around. Almost immediately Kitoko could tell he went into hunting mode. She peered through the rainy mist and caught a small glimpse of a striped hide. Zebra. This would be a rare treat, for Kitoko had never hunted Zebra before. She smiled and then crouched low, her ears tipping backward.  
Once more she was in hunting mode. Her muscles became taut and ready. She moved forward slowly. Unlike before, these were not dry conditions. The rain had caused little puddles of standing water to form everywhere. A simple splash in one of the puddles could send the Zebra hurrying away. Kitoko had to move with careful certainty. She stepped over the puddles quickly, avoiding them as best she could.  
In a way, the rain was somewhat helpful. The pelting sound the rain made would make it hard for Kitoko's prey to hear her. A flash of light illuminated the herd and Kitoko was able to see them for the first time. She scanned them quickly and picked out a rather large one. It was directly in front of her. She would have no choice but to try and bring it down.  
She gulped, large, bulky prey such as Zebra was not easy to take down, but in the rain, it could make it twice as hard. Quickly Kitoko swallowed her fear. She could take down the Zebra. And, if she did, she would definitely be considered better than the King. It was hard enough to take down a healthy adult for a lion, let alone a lioness. A smile pulled across her mouth. She licked her lips again, the hunger to succeed welling up inside her.  
She was close now. Ten feet. Five feet. Two feet. Kitoko circled him. Lightning flashed as thunder clapped overhead. Kitoko pounced, roaring, her eyes flashing menacingly in the odd light the lightning brought forth.  
With intense force she landed on the Zebra's neck. She latched onto his neck and twisted, throwing her body over in order to bring the Zebra down. In the mud the Zebra didn't stand a chance. He slipped. Kitoko positioned herself over him as he struggled, his legs flailing about. The Zebra jerked his head, his eyes white with fear and pain mixed together. After a few antagonizing moments, he stopped. The life slowly drained from him until finally, all life was gone.  
Kitoko let up her deadly hold and then sighed. She felt drained. She still had to drag the Zebra back up to the pride. She groaned. Carefully she stretched, letting all of her muscles release. Then she circled the Zebra once more and latched onto his heck. She took in a deep breath and then heaved, pulling the carcass forward with all her might. Kitoko dragged the carcass up the hill. By the time she was halfway up her back and shoulders were aching from the weight. She wished someone else could have dragged it for her. She peered up through the pouring rain and saw the lionesses watching her.  
She sighed, shook herself internally and then picked up the Zebra again. She then heaved forward again and dragged the carcass. After what seemed like hours, she reached the top and the pride.  
Quickly she dropped the Zebra and collapsed, feeling completely drained of energy. She wanted nothing more than for the sun to come out and the rays of golden sunshine to shine down on her, warming her entire body up and restoring her energy. She looked around at the pride, wanting to get up. Hushed whispers were all around her. She looked around again and this time her eyes settled on Kovu. He was sitting near his kill. Kitoko about laughed aloud. His kill consisted of an adolescent female Zebra. His kill was not even half the size of hers. This made Kitoko feel good.  
Finally the whispers stopped. Nala stepped forth. "We have decided." She announced. Kovu stood up. Kitoko, much to her disgust, also did. Her limbs were aching, but she stood, wanting to know who won.  
"Kovu was the first to return with his kill, he showed sufficient skill, and talent. And even though Kitoko took longer to return, her kill is much bigger than the one Kovu has brought forward. She also took more time to get close to her Zebra, close enough to touch it without even the slightest trace of the Zebra knowing." Nala glanced from one kill to the other. She gave a sad glance toward Kovu, and then said, "Kitoko wins, she is the better huntress,"  
Kitoko's eyes lit up. She smiled. Lightning illuminated the pride as she glanced around. Her eyes rested on Kovu and immediately she frowned. His eyes were flashing darkly, and the scar made him look even more menacingly. As the thunder followed the lightning, he roared and pounced, his aim deadly perfect as he landed on Kitoko....  
  
End of chapter 5  
  
Whoa! Man I was having fun with this chapter. I hope you could see and feel everything the characters were feeling. That's how I wanted it to be. I'm not so sure about the ending, but oh well. Anyway, hope you all liked it. And those of you who have been bugging me since I first came to fanfiction.net, I hope you're happy with theses chapters; they're the longest ones I've written, at least in fanfiction anyway... 


	6. Possessed

Chapter 6: Possessed  
  
It was as if something inside him had snapped, Kitoko thought. His aim had been perfect. But Kitoko had no energy left to fight back. As one, the pride yelled "Kovu!" and some, including Kiara made to stop the fight. But it was Simba who lunged forward, his roar deafening even the thunder.  
He hit Kovu in the side, hard and together they tumbled down the side of the knoll. Kitoko rolled over and watched. As they landed with a thud, Simba was able to pin the king. Even from where they stood, the pride could hear Simba's words. "You are pride lander now, king of these lands, you are NOT a murderous outlander anymore, so stop betraying our pride and start acting like the King I know you can be. And stop making your mother proud by following in that murderer's paw prints!" Simba let up.  
No one had seen Simba this angry since Scar had been killed. Kovu got up, taking in ragid gasps of air and looking around. He turned to Simba, looked up at Kitoko, and then sighed, defeated.  
  
The next day was better, although there were still clouds, so there was little sunshine. Kitoko still felt drained. And even though everyone was constantly praising her, and telling her how much she fit in, she felt as though she didn't belong. Kovu had said nothing to her; he hadn't even so much as glanced at her. This, for some odd reason really annoyed the young lioness.  
She sighed and then shook her head as she walked. She felt like some sort of robot, walking through the lands, but not really knowing exactly where she was going. She ended up in a gorge. She looked around at the high sloping walls. Her head ached. She had only been her for a short time and yet she had found nothing of her mother's past. Perhaps she should say her name? No, some instinct deep inside of her told her not too.  
She sighed. Suddenly she was filled with an overwhelming desire to be out of the gorge. She could sense something horrible had happened here. Her head was hurting and dots were swimming before her eyes. She felt the ground begin to tremble, and in her head, she heard screaming. Kitoko gulped. What was happening? She looked around, but saw nothing. Suddenly, words raced across her mind.  
"Long live the King," the words were cold and menacing, filled with more venom than a rattlesnake possessed. The screaming filled her head again and Kitoko feinted, her body collapsing on the hard ground.  
  
"Haunting her is not good, what will it do?" an oddly familiar voice ranted. "She may have your blood, but the blood of the true queen Sarabi runs through her veins as well. You will not win," Slowly Kitoko's vision returned. Somehow she was in Rafiki's tree. She didn't know how, for the last place she remembered being was the gorge.  
"Rest in peace, hah!" Kitoko looked up. "What are you on about?" she tried to say, but her voice failed her and it came out, "Whaooabou?" Rafiki turned and laughed. "Nothing young one, do not worry, you are safe now." He patted her head and then returned to one of his drawings. Carefully Kitoko began to sit up, trying to be slow. But she wasn't slow enough, for little dots swam before her vision for a moment before settling so she could see once more.  
She focused on the drawing Rafiki was working on. This one was of a darker pelted male, with a coal black mane and a small scar over one of his eyes. "Kovu?" she said. Rafiki shook his head. "Taka, or as you may know him, Scar," The word sent a shiver up her spine. She looked deeper and suddenly she saw two lime green eyes glaring at her. "Long live the King," the words formed themselves in her mind. She moaned, dots swimming before her vision once more.  
Rafiki turned. "NO!" he shouted, grabbing his stick and whacking her on the head. Immediately the words died and Kitoko went back to normal. Her paws rushed to her head as she yelled in pain. "Whadcha do that for?" she cried. The old baboon chuckled.  
Then he sighed and shook his head. "I am afraid your father is trying to possess you." He said. Kitoko frowned. "Huh?" she said. Rafiki put a hand on her shoulder. "You have been wondering why Kovu has acted so odd correct?" Kitoko nodded. "Yes," she said. Rafiki shook his head. "Well, Scar was able to possess him at different times, some times only enough to shoot glares at you and say mean things, but," here he paused, holding up one finger. "If I am not mistaken, yesterday he was able to take full control of Kovu, and when he got the chance he attacked you, did he not?" Kitoko thought a moment, letting her mind wander back to the hunt.  
She remembered that just before he had pounced, his eyes had turned a lighter shade, gone from emerald to lime. Kitoko's eyes snapped open and she gasped.  
"But, but why?" she said. Rafiki shook his head. "You were not supposed to live. Scar told your mother to dispose of you soon after you were born," Rafiki sighed heavily. "He knows your destiny as well, but he does not want you to rule, for you were an accident. Of course, Kovu is not his kin either, but to him, Kovu is the true King. And he wants Kovu's son to follow through and become King, not you to become Queen." Kitoko shook her head to try and clear it.  
"Why is he trying to possess me now? Why has he stopped trying to possess Kovu?" she asked. "That roll down the hill and the pinning from Simba, it brought him fully back. For a while he may not acknowledge your presence, but give it time, and his true colors with shine. Scar cannot repossess him and he knows it, so now he's turned to you, and possessing you will be fairly easy for him since you are his own kin." Rafiki explained.  
Kitoko growled. "But what can he do once he's possessed me?" she asked. "Many things," Rafiki said, shaking his head. "Once you are possessed the possessor can make you do things. He can make you drown yourself, walk over a cliff, stand and let a stampede trample you." Rafiki sighed. "There are many ways of killing you once he has possessed you Kitoko." Kitoko sighed. "Is there anything I can do to stop him?" she asked.  
Rafiki smiled, as though he had been waiting for her to ask that question. "Yes, indeed there is. Take this," he stuffed a fruit in her mouth. She held it there for a moment. "Don't' savor it," Too late, the fruit was sour, it burned her tongue and eyes. "Swallow! Swallow!" Rafiki yelled. When Kitoko began to sputter and was on the verge of spitting it out, Rafiki grasped her muzzle firmly and tipped her head up, forcing her to swallow the fruit.  
Kitoko coughed and then shook herself. "What was that?" she growled. "No time, here, open your mouth." Rafiki said, taking something off a leave that looked like mashed baby food onto his hands. "That was nasty enough, I don't need anything else," Kitoko complained. "This will help, just open your mouth," Kitoko sighed and then held her mouth open as he smoothed the substance over her tongue. "Now rub it against the roof of your mouth and let it dissolve." Kitoko did so and then sat back down, the burning sensation slowly ebbing away.  
"Now, that will help, but you must also do some other things. When you drink, only drink, do not stare or even look at your reflection. His spirit has descended down here now and one way he can possess you is to lock eyes with you. He will be sure to be watching you, so take care. And don't' tread near the gorge again. It is where he killed his brother." Kitoko looked up. "Long live the king," she repeated. Rafiki frowned. "Yes, those were the last words his brother heard from him. Now, the pride will be expecting you back I would assume. Just keep in mind what I have said." Rafiki said, ushering her off.  
Kitoko jumped down and began to slowly walk off. "Oh and Kitoko?" Rafiki called. The young lioness stopped and then turned to look back up at him. "Come back everyday to have another fruit and the mashed mix ok? It will help ward him off." Kitoko nodded and then, her mind reeling with thoughts turned and ran off at lightning speed toward pride rock.  
  
End of chapter 6  
  
Yes I finally came up w/ an idea for why Kovu was acting so weird, and I guess I was wrong...hehe it had everything to do with scar...lol. Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know its' not really my style, but oh well, leave a review and let me know ok? Thanks! You guys are great! ;)  
  
Oh and message to Katera: N? What's that mean? 


	7. Realization

Chapter 7: Realization  
  
"It was the weirdest feeling." Kovu confessed to Simba later that evening. The two were walking around the outskirts, checking the borders for signs of trespassing.  
"It was as though someone had overtaken me entirely, I could hear a cruel voice taunting me, telling me I could accomplish nothing be being good." Kovu shook his head. "I felt like a robot, I was there, but I control anything." Simba only nodded as he walked, peering into other lands and sniffing at the borders every so often.  
"Simba please reconsider, I'm telling you the truth." Kovu pleaded. Simba turned and gazed into Kovu's eyes. Kovu flinched for a moment and then stopped. Simba looked away. "Now that I think about it, your eyes did seem to have a glazed look ever since Kitoko arrived." Kovu started at the mention of the young lioness. Kovu sighed, and then shook his head. "I talked to Rafiki last night about it," he paused.  
"And?" Simba pressed. Kovu sighed, his chest falling. "He says I was being possessed by Scar..."  
  
Kitoko's sleep was troubled. Anyone who watched her would know her slumber was full of dreams. Her paw twitched, her tail swiped back and forth, a vein near her temple throbbed. Overall she was not having a good night sleep.  
The first dream was of being in Sarabi's arms. She was little and her vision was somewhat blurry. But she saw those lime green eyes and the wide pink scar over one. She heard the harsh cruel words, "Kill it, the true heir will be born soon. I will not have a disgrace in my Kingdom."  
Then the scenery changed. She was standing next to the watering hole, peering down at her reflection. Again it changed to Scar, but this time he came out of the water and stood there, staring at her with his evil gaze. He was semi-transparent, but scary just the same. "You are a disgrace," he growled. "You were an accident," a smile spread across his lips. "It was mighty fun to conceive you, but nonetheless you are not worthy of the throne. Kovu is the King and will remain so!" And with that he lunged at her, his bony figure, even though transparent and ghostlike, landing on her with tremendous force.  
With a roar Kitoko awoke, her breathing heavy. She was encased in a cold sweat and chills were continually running down her spine. What did it all mean? Why was Scar haunting her dreams? Kitoko got up shakily and shook herself.  
Then she half staggered, half walked out onto pride rock. Simba sat on the edge, looking out over the lands. He turned his head only enough to see her out of the corner of his eye. Then he turned back.  
"So he's haunting your dreams now?" he said. Kitoko sighed as she walked over and sat a few feet behind him. "How do you know about him?" she asked. Simba turned so that he was facing her. "My father was the ruler of these lands. When I was born, I was pronounced prince." He shook his head. "Scar felt the throne rightfully belonged to him." Without even realizing it, Simba was leaving out one very important detail. "Scar went to many lengths to kill my father and I so that the throne was his. He started a stampede in the gorge I was in, it killed my father, but didn't kill me." Kitoko stopped him there. She gulped. "Long live the King," she said. Simba started.  
"How did you know?" Kitoko shook her head. "It doesn't matter, just continue." Simba nodded. "Anyway, he 'exiled' me and I went and lived with Timon and Pumbaa, have you met them yet?" Kitoko thought a moment, she had seen them, but no, she hadn't really 'met' them per say. "No," she said, shaking her head. "Well, Nala ended up finding me, tried to convince me to come home and take my place. But it was Rafiki who showed me that my father lived in me. My father's words, 'Remember who you are, you are my son and the one true king, you must take your place in the circle of life' brought me back. Brought me to my senses you could say." Simba said.  
Kitoko nodded. "And so I came back and challenged him, found out what exactly happened when my father died." Simba then told Kitoko of how Kovu had come to be King.  
Through all of this Kitoko nodded and said, "Hmm," until finally Simba finished. "Now I have something to tell you." She said. Simba leaned forward. Kitoko took in a deep breath. "This isn't easy, no one else knows except for my mother, my friend Raimi and I." Simba nodded. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." He said. Kitoko shook her head.  
Suddenly Simba lit up. "OH man!" he near roared. Kitoko jumped. "What is it?" she asked. "I forgot one VERY important detail." Kitoko cocked her head to the side. "Scar was my father's brother, my uncle." Kitoko's eyes widened as realization hit her. Everything fit into place now. Now she knew what her mother left out. The realization became to much and Kitoko turned and bounded off Pride rock, then ran flat out as far away as she could, not caring where she went or what she stepped in.  
"Kitoko!" Simba cried out. "Kitoko wait!" he yelled. He clambered down the steps and set off after her, but her run was faster than his, and he could barely make out her bobbing tail in the darkness. Something told him that whatever had cause her to run off like that, involved him as well, so he had no choice but to investigate...  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Well I don't think I planned on having this happen so quickly, but I was stuck for ideas for a while, so this was born. Anyway leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks!  
  
OH and thank you guys, all of my reviewers soooooo much! I'm getting like four or five reviews a chapter, wow! So BIG thank you's to all of you! Maybe I'll make it as a New York Time's Best-selling Author after all! YAY! 


	8. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 8: The truth comes out  
  
Kitoko ran for what seemed like hours. Her legs were beginning to feel numb and she had a stitch in her side that was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Finally the young lioness collapsed.  
She sighed, her lungs laboring as she took in deep breaths. "Why didn't you tell me!?" she shouted to the sky. She watched the clouds, which appeared to be blue, move and rumble. Perhaps it was going to storm again, she thought.  
"Kitoko?" she heard Simba call. Her stomach lurched at the thought of him. A strong wind picked up just as he reached her. It was strong enough to make Simba's mane blow completely sideways, some blowing into his face. Kitoko had to fight to stay sitting up.  
"What's going on?" she shouted. She glanced at Simba. He was staring at the sky with an intense look on his face. Kitoko followed his gaze and gasped. First the clouds materialized into a paw, then two, then up into the legs and torso. Finally they took on the face of Sarabi, mother to Kitoko and Simba.  
  
"Mom?" Kitoko and Simba said together. Almost immediately their heads snapped toward each other and they were locked in eye contact once more. Simba's eyes widened in shock. Kitoko's throat caught and her stomach lurched once more.  
Once again they wrenched their eyes away from each other and turned them to the skies once more. Sarabi's face was sad, regretful in some ways. "I owe you both an apology." She said, her voice sullen and ghostly. Kitoko gulped, hoping her mother would explain.  
"Simba," she turned to him, her eyes sad. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." She sighed deeply as an adult male materialized beside her. They sat, and the male nuzzled Sarabi, trying to give her strength to tell her kin what needed to be told.  
"Dad," Simba said, smiling. Kitoko looked over to him and then back up. Simba shook himself, and then looked back up to his mother. "Didn't tell me what?" he said. Kitoko, seeing her mother's trouble, stepped forward. "About me," she said. She had already filled in the blank. Simba turned, his brow furrowed in curiosity.  
Kitoko took a long, deep breath. "Scar was my father." She near choked out. Simba's eyes widened for the second time that night. He jerked his head back toward Sarabi. His eyes held the question. Sarabi nodded, a single tear sliding down her cheek.  
"But, how?" he questioned. This time it was Sarabi who had to explain. "The time of Scar's reign proved him to be the King we all feared he would be. He was self-centered, and having Howler by his side made him feel he could do anything he wanted." She sighed. "Sarafina was killed merely for complaining about the hyenas." Sarabi inhaled deeply. "After Nuka was born, Zira was unable to conceive for a while, so" she paused again. "Scar decided I would carry the heir..." she near choked out. A low growl emitted from Simba's throat.  
"Why that murderous, raping, sorry-ass excuse for a lion!" Simba roared, his eyes flashing with fire and his nose curling up in disgust. "Simba, calm down," came the male's voice, his was deep and booming.  
"He's dead now Simba," Sarabi said. Simba shook his head. "He's dead, but his spirit lives on, he possessed Kovu," he glanced sidelong at Kitoko. "I know, he tried to possess me earlier." She said, growling. Sarabi sighed. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before Simba, I was ashamed, and the memories I had of the pride lands kept me from staying." She turned to Kitoko. "They also kept me from returning, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Simba Kitoko, I just couldn't," she sighed. Her and the male were beginning to disappear, their cloudy forms beginning to become more and more transparent.  
"NO! Don't' leave!" Kitoko and Simba yelled together. "Don't leave me again!" Simba shouted. But it was to late, the couple was gone.  
Kitoko took a deep breath and then stopped. Simba sat down opposite of her and glanced over to her. "So," he said.  
"So," she replied. Simba took in a deep breath again and then let it out.  
"We're half brother and sister," he filled in.  
"We're also cousins," Kitoko replied. Simba nodded.  
"It's been a long night," Kitoko said, sighing. She looked up at Simba. The hair along his spine was bristling and he was intensely staring forward. He growled from deep in his throat as he said, "And it's about to get longer," he growled.  
Confused, Kitoko followed his gaze for the second time. In the darkness, she made out a young adolescent lion making his way into the lands. He was charcoal in color, although in the darkness he looked black, with a tan underbelly and muzzle. Yellowish tan engulfed his two front feet in some sort of socks. A very, very light brown mane was beginning to grow in. Kitoko's eyes widened as she realized just who it was that was coming into the pride lands....  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
Hehe, three guesses who the trespasser is! Ten Points to whoever guesses right! Lol, I have a feeling everyone will receive ten points. 


	9. Raimi's return

Message to Jewelgurl: I'm sorry, but if you mean replace those chapters, I'm not going to. AS for the actual possessing thing, it's basically going to be nonexistent, there might be some mention of it, but no detail. So, please don't stop reading it, just use your imagination or something. But I won't be doing anything more with it, it was basically just something to explain Kovu's behavior.  
  
Chapter 9: Raimi's return  
  
Simba continued to growl, the hair all along his back rising. His teeth were bared and his eyes were burning. It was very clear he did not like male trespassers. He leaned down low, ready to rush forward.  
Kitoko, seeing his intention, jumped in front of him. "No don't!" she cried. Her heart was leaping with joy. "He's my friend," she smiled and then she whirled around and took off in a dead run toward the lion.  
  
She ran quickly, but still managed to stay low to the ground. She was in half hunting mode, half regular. She raced toward him, her heart pounding in her chest. She waited until she was within five feet before pouncing and yelling "Raimi!"  
She landed sprawled on top of him. She leaned down and nuzzled his cheek. "I thought, oh I thought..."she stopped midsentence. Raimi laughed and then pushed her off.  
"Yeah, I figured you did." He said. He smiled and then nuzzled her. They bumped heads. "I was worried about you Raimi, what took you so long?" she asked as they began walking. Raimi sighed.  
"Well, it wasn't exactly easy to elude the humans you know, I had to trick them a couple different times. It's a good thing I'm such a good tracker, or else I might not be here right now," he said. Kitoko playfully cuffed him. "That's not funny, and don't brag!" she growled. Raimi laughed.  
It was almost as if he'd never left. "You'll have to ask acceptance from Kovu, he's the king." Kitoko explained. Raimi nodded, then stopped and bowed. Kitoko raised an eyebrow and then looked around, her gaze settling on Simba. Kitoko smiled. "Simba, this is Raimi, Raimi, Simba." She said. Simba nodded. "A friend of yours?" he asked, trying to hide the disapproval in his voice.  
Kitoko nodded. She then walked over and whispered in Simba's ear, "He's part of my old pride, I thought he died, he CAN be trusted, so don't worry." She then backed off. Simba sighed. "Come on, it's been a long night, let's head back to pride rock."  
  
Kovu was unsure about Raimi. Seeing this, Raimi turned and walked away. Kitoko started after him, but then stopped, for instinct told her to just wait. She sat down. Kovu walked over to her.  
"Look, I'm sorry about, well you know." He paused. Kitoko nodded. "It's ok, I understand," she said. Kovu nodded. "I'm glad," he then turned and laid down on a particularly sunny spot on pride rock and began to bathe himself.  
About an hour later, Raimi returned, dragging a large wildebeest. He dragged it all the way up to the top of pride rock and presented it before Kovu. A cool wind whipped by, blowing both lion's manes.  
Kovu observed the meat. He leaned down and sniffed it. Then he looked up at Raimi, smiled and nodded. Raimi sat and then bowed his head in thanks. Kovu roared softly, calling the pride to the feast. Raimi sat back, letting everyone eat his kill.  
Kitoko walked up and sat beside him. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked. Raimi shook his head. "Nope, the wildebeest is for him and his pride." Kitoko frowned. "But Raimi, you're part of the pride now too." She said. Raimi nodded. "I know, but I want that wildebeest to be for him and the pride, not including myself, only." Kitoko nodded. She glanced over at the pride, and seeing how busy they were eating, she motioned for Raimi to follow her.  
"I need to tell you," she said. Raimi followed her down off of pride rock and out into the pride lands.  
Kitoko sighed and then began to tell him everything she had found out the night before. She told him of Sarabi's past, of how Simba was her half brother, her cousin. She told him about Scar and his possession of Kovu and his attempt to possess her. She told him everything she had encountered while living in the pride lands.  
Raimi nodded. "It seems there was a lot Sarabi left out." He said. Kitoko nodded. "Yeah," she sighed. "Rafiki, oh he's the shaman baboon of these lands, said that when Scar ruled these lands, many things happened, and Sarabi had a hard time. He told me that she just wanted to get away. When I was born, he told her I was," she paused, suddenly remembering she hadn't told him about her markings.  
"Raimi," she said, abruptly changing the subject. She then quickly filled him in on what her markings symbolized. Raimi shook his head. "Man, I knew they had to mean something, but nothing like that." He smiled. "I guess that explains why you're such a good hunter huh?" Kitoko smiled and then rubbed her head under his chin.  
"Anyway, the paw print means I was meant to rule. But Raimi, Kiara and Kovu are ruling the pride lands well enough, but the way Rafiki talks, I'm supposed to be the leader, not them... I don't see how though, Kiara is the rightful heir, not me." Raimi sighed. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens, does the pride know about you and Simba?"  
"No, they don't," Raimi and Kitoko looked up to see Simba standing not far away. Blood was smeared over his muzzle, making it clear he had just finished with the wildebeest. "That's why I came out here, Kitoko, the pride needs to know, they have a right to, and it's our job to explain to them how we are related." Simba explained. Kitoko nodded.  
"Let's do it then," she said. Raimi nuzzled her. "I'll be right beside you, you can do it." He said, following her and Simba back to pride rock. "We'll arrange for a royal meeting and then we will explain everything to them ok?" Kitoko nodded, although she was worried, most of the pride knew of Scar, and knew of his rule over the lands, of how it had destroyed them. It was likely they would not like her or trust her as much as they did once they found out that Scar was her father... 


	10. Born to Rule?

Chapter 10: Born to rule?  
  
Kitoko could feel their stares. She could feel their eyes on her. After Simba had finished telling the pride about how they were related. All eyes had shifted to Kitoko. Mistrust rode on the wind as it whirled around the young lioness. Whispers broke out. The lioness's eyes shifted to Kitoko and then to the lioness they were whispering to. A paw would point toward Kitoko and then rest on the rocky floor. Even Kovu, who had seemingly made up with Kitoko now looked skeptical. Nala sat staring blankly. Her mind churned. A memory came flooding back to her...  
  
Flashback Sarabi sighed and rubbed her head under Nala's chin. She then tried again, "Who was it?" Nala turned and then looked back at Sarabi. Her voice wouldn't work, so she took a paw instead and pretended to pull it over Sarabi's eye. Sarabi sighed. "He did it to me to," she said, knowing that it was ok to tell the lioness now. Nala took a sharp intake of breath and then rubbed Sarabi under the chin. End of flashback  
  
Suddenly it all made sense to her. The reason Sarabi couldn't stay in the pride lands when Simba had returned. Everything fit together perfectly. Nala looked up and around at the lionesses. She growled. "Silence!" she roared. The whispers stopped abruptly. Nala walked over and sat beside Kitoko. "Stop being so foolhardy. Kitoko has never met Scar, she was raised by Sarabi, and do you dare say that Sarabi would have raised Kitoko to be as ruthless and murderous as Scar?" The lionesses exchanged glances and then shook their heads. "I didn't think so. We all have seen her hunt; we all have made friends with her. And now we come to find out of her parentage and all the trust and respect we have for her just disappears?" Nala shook her head. "We are pride landers, so we'd best start acting that way." With that, Nala turned and smiled at Kitoko, then walked off.  
Simba nodded. "You will treat Kitoko with the same respect you show each other. She is a member of our pride now and deserves to be treated as such, understood?" Simba said, staring hard at Kovu and the once was outlanders. The pride nodded.  
"Good, you are free to go." Simba concluded. He then turned. "We need to talk," he said, gesturing toward Kitoko. Kitoko nodded and then followed him. He led her past the watering hole and then began to walk steadily toward Rafiki's tree.  
He said nothing. Kitoko cleared her throat. "Um, what did you want to talk to me about?" she said. Simba sighed. "Your markings," he said. "Oh," Kitoko sighed. He must have heard her, she thought. "So, we're going to Rafiki's tree then to?" Kitoko asked.  
"To find out what he means by your paw print says you were meant to rule." Kitoko nodded. She hung her head. "If it makes any difference, I don't want to rule," she near whispered. Simba shook his head, his mane swinging back and forth. "We'll talk to Rafiki." He said.  
They needn't have walked far before the old baboon found them. Just as Kitoko passed a small bush, Rafiki popped out of it and grabbed hold of her tail. "And where are you going?" He said. Kitoko jumped and then whirled around. Simba stopped and then frowned.  
"Rafiki, we need to talk, all of us." Rafiki nodded. "I know," he said. Simba sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes yes, but this is important!" he said. Rafiki shrugged. "What is it?" he said, making himself a seat on the cool grass next to the bush. "Her markings." Simba replied with a nod of his head toward Kitoko. "Ah," Rafiki smiled.  
"Yes, very peculiar markings, don't you tink?" Rafiki traced a finger over one of Kitoko's wristbands. "Rafiki, what does the paw print mean?" Simba growled, he was beginning to get impatient. Rafiki sighed. "Ah, so I see you have found out, otherwise you would not be here, you tell me." Simba sat down and took a deep breath.  
"I overheard Kitoko telling her friend that it meant she was born to rule. She is not the rightful heir though. Her blood may be royal, but she was born to the King and to the ex-queen. How can she be born to rule?" Simba asked. Rafiki sighed.  
He looked over to Kitoko. "Have a seat child," he said. Kitoko sat, carefully gathering her hindquarters beneath her. A feeling this would be long made her move into a lying position. She slid her front feet down and then rested her chin on them. "The paw print is a symbol that says she has been marked by the great King's themselves. She has been chosen as next in line. Her destiny is to rule the Pride lands." Rafiki said finally.  
Simba shook his head once more. "Kiara and Kovu are ruling just fine, there is no reason for her to take their place. And besides, she needs a mate in order to rule," Rafiki shook his head and sighed. "It is complicated, I know, and no the time is not right yet, the Kings will reveal when it is time for Kitoko and her mate to rule." He looked at Simba. Then his gaze shifted to Kitoko and his eyes softened. "And if I am not mistaken, you have already found a mate have you not?" Kitoko gulped, had she? "I'm not sure," she replied.  
Rafiki smiled. Simba growled again. "What do you mean the King's will reveal the time when she's to rule? Kiara and Kovu's son or daughter will take their place and so on and so forth. No one is going to step down Rafiki. Perhaps I just don't understand, but I'm pretty sure royal blood should be put first." Rafiki sighed. "You will just have to wait and see, the King's will reveal the time when Kitoko is to rule. Just wait and you shall see. That is all I can tell you." Rafiki then got up and walked off. "Wait and see?" Simba called after him. "But I want an explanation!"  
"Simba," Rafiki turned. "Live by your mate's words, you are a pride Lander, start acting like one," Simba sat transfixed, frozen to the spot. Kitoko sighed. Maybe it had been a mistake to come to the pride lands. Maybe her mother was right in not returning...  
  
End of chapter 10 


	11. The King's Council

Chapter 11: The King's counsel  
  
"Simba calm down, what's wrong with you?" Nala asked, watching her mate pace back and forth. She sighed. "You're acting like you did when Kovu first arrived. You were just fine with Kitoko a day ago, now all of the sudden, a little detail to her markings comes up and you're acting all crazy." Nala shook her head.  
Simba growled loudly. "She's no right," he growled. "No right at all," Nala sighed. "Simba, she-""She did know, I heard her tell Raimi." Nala sighed. "Yes, but she hadn't made any move to overtake us, and as Rafiki told you, the King's will reveal what time is hers."  
"Nala, you're not understanding, Kiara is the rightful heir. She and Kovu are the rightful King and Queen, their cub or cubs will be the one to rule when their time has ended. There's just no room for Kitoko." Simba said, shaking his mighty mane. Nala slowly got to her feet and walked over to her mate.  
"Simba, Kitoko poses no threat to us, she is just a young lioness, trying to survive in this world. She also happens to be your half sister and cousin, perhaps now that you know who she is, you should start treating her with the respect you first showed her hmm?" Simba sighed. Nala eyed him. "I suppose," he said with a heavy sigh.  
  
Kitoko sighed as she walked along the river. Raimi walked beside her, letting the wind whirl around him. "It is beautiful here," he said. Kitoko nodded. "What's wrong?" Kitoko sighed and then shook her head. "Maybe it was a mistake to come here," she said. Raimi cocked his head to the side.  
"What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean, when Simba found out, he freaked out, and well, I'm not even sure I want to rule!" Kitoko sighed. Raimi nodded.  
"Well, Rafiki said you were meant to, but he didn't say when. Maybe the Kings were wrong," he offered.  
"The King's are never wrong!" Once again Rafiki had popped up unexpectedly. His finger was pushing into Raimi's nose, his eyes frowning. Raimi looked shocked for a moment, he hadn't seen the shaman yet, and now seeing him, and having him right in his face was a bit of a shock.  
"Ok, ok" Raimi said, backing up and putting a paw to his nose. "Kitoko, do not doubt the Kings, do not doubt yourself, times are hard for you, but the sky will brighten, just you wait and see." He smiled, cupping Kitoko's face in his hands. Kitoko sighed.  
Raimi was still rubbing his nose, scrunching it up. Rafiki sighed. "Oh stop, I din poke you dat hard!" Raimi frowned. "What if I don't want to rule?" Kitoko said, looking from Raimi to Rafiki.  
Rafiki smiled. "It is destiny, you will see in time." "Rafiki! Wait!" Kitoko called, roaring after him. She whirled and then took off, following the rustle the grass made as he maneuvered through it.  
"I'll meet you at pride rock!" Raimi's voice was distant, for Kitoko was already far away from him. She ran at full speed after him, running faster and faster trying to catch up with him.  
"Rafiki!" she called. "Rafiki wait!" The rustling stopped and Kitoko slowed. She crouched down and then crept forward slowly. Finally she pounced forward and landed in water, the water reaching up and splashing her face.  
Kitoko shook herself and then looked around. Fog had descended upon the area; all she could see was gray swirling clouds of fog. She had no idea where she was. "Rafiki?" she called out. "Rafiki this isn't funny," She looked around, ears up, listening for any rustle, any shift of the wind that might indicate where the baboon was hiding.  
"Neither are you," Kitoko jumped and then whirled around. "Wh-who said that?" she said. "I did," the voice was masculine, deep and husky. She stopped when her eyes settled on a form materializing out of the fog. It was a muscular male lion.  
He was a cloud formation, and Kitoko knew he was dead, but returning to earth for once. She froze, paw held in midair for a moment. "Who are you?" she asked. The lion smiled as more forms appeared around him. All seemed to be standing on some sort of rock formation. "I am the Great King Mohatu." He said. Kitoko held her breath. She was speaking to Mohatu? The one who had first founded pride rock? She slowly let out her breath.  
"So, you don't appreciate our gift?" A lion on a lower rock said. He was lying down; his paws crossed one over the top of the other. "Gift?" Mohatu stepped forward again.  
"The paw prints," he said. Kitoko looked down at her shoulder. "I appreciate it," she said defensively. The lion on the lower rock shook his head. "Then why don't you want to rule? It is your destiny," Kitoko shook her head. "But I'm the daughter of, of..." The lion on the lower rock stepped forward once more.  
"Of my son, Taka, yes," he glanced at Sarabi, who had materialized next to her mate. "Taka wanted you to be the heir, so we granted his wish, you are to rule, and you will, when the time comes," Ahadi said. Kitoko shook her head.  
"When the time comes, that's all anyone will say. When is the time? How will I know?" The King's laughed for a moment. "You will know, for you will be granted a special vision, a vision that will let you know it's time," Kitoko was puzzled once more.  
"A vision? What do you mean? Why? I don't understand!" But the King's were already beginning to disappear, their cloudy formations beginning to thin. "NO! Don't go!" Kitoko yelled. "You will know when it is time, trust your instincts," Sarabi said, her spirit gliding over and rubbing against Kitoko before disappearing completely.  
Kitoko sighed. "I'm so confused," she sighed. Then she sat, letting the water ripple around her. The wind blew against her, seeming to push her forward, but Kitoko stayed where she was. "It's time to go home," Kitoko looked up and saw Rafiki, standing on a rock nearby her.  
She growled. "My home is in the jungle," she said. Rafiki shook his head. "Your home is in the pride lands now," Kitoko shook her head. "NO! I'm not a pride lander; I don't know what I am. But I don't' belong here like all of you, I'm confused about my so called 'destiny.' I'm confused about my identity; I never should have come to the pride lands. I should have just stayed in the jungle, if my mom really wanted me to be here, she would have brought me here!" Kitoko then bounded out of the water and began to run as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew she wanted to be far away from everyone and everything at that point.... 


	12. A new life

Chapter 12: A new life  
  
The earth is cold, the fields are bare  
  
The branches fold against the wind that's everywhere  
  
The birds move on so they survive  
  
When snow's so deep the bears all sleep to keep themselves alive  
  
They do what they must for now and trust in their plan  
  
If I trust in mine, somehow I might find who I am  
  
But where do I go from here?  
  
So many voices ringing in my ear  
  
Which is the voice that I was meant to hear?  
  
How will I know where do I go from here?  
  
My world has changed, and so have I  
  
I've learned to choose and even learned to say good-bye  
  
The path ahead, so hard to see  
  
It winds and bends, but where it ends depends on only me  
  
In my heart I don't feel part of so much I've known  
  
Now it seems it's time to start a new life on my own  
  
But where do I go from here?  
  
So many voices ringing in my ear  
  
Which is the voice I was meant to hear?  
  
How will I know, where do I go from here?  
  
Kitoko sighed as she walked along, a few tears sliding down her face. She felt her paws touch the earth without making a single sound. "Gift" rang in her ears. She picked up her paw, studying it. She growled and whacked a rock that was in her path, sending it flying across the grass.  
It felt good to make noise for once. She sighed and then whacked a stick. She smiled, and then began to whack anything within reach. She roared, wanting to make a lot of noise when all of the sudden she was struck by an unbelievable amount of pain near her abdomen. She roared again, only this time, it was from pain.  
Kitoko tripped and landed on her side, roaring from the effort. She had no idea what was going on, all she knew was the pain was too much. She panted, scratching the ground, making deep marks in the soft dirt. She sighed, her eyes brimming with new tears.  
"What's happening to me?" she said aloud. Another wave struck her and she squeezed her eyes closed, wanting the pain to end. She roared loudly. She shook her head and pulled her paws over her ears, wanting the pain to end more than anything.  
She growled. What was going on?  
  
An hour passed before Kitoko found out what had been causing her such pain. She stared at the sandy bundle disbelievingly. It was curled up next to her side, suckling greedily. She licked the cub and then sighed, resting her head on her paws. She shifted her gaze to the cub once more, admiring the markings.  
On the cubs forehead was a black ring, it circled over her forehead, over her ears and onto the back of her head. She had one diamond ring on her wrist, a triangle on her hip with a circle in the middle. She also had a black ring around her tail, near the tip.  
Her muzzle and underbelly were the same color as the 'socks" Raimi had. Kitoko sighed. "I think, I'll call you Amalie." She licked the cub again. Then her eyes clouded when she thought of Raimi. Her thoughts then went to Simba and the rest of the pride. Everything was so confusing. Why her? Why? She gulped.  
"What comes will come, and I have to face it head on," Kitoko nodded. "I won't live in the past..." she growled, then turned, picked up Amalie and started back toward the Pride lands.... 


	13. New kind of Shaman

Note to nachonacho: Did you read Sarabi's Kin part 1 and 2? If you didn't, it's understandable that you're confused, if you did read it, then where did you get lost? Perhaps I can help.

Note to Sunrise19: Yes, I did use "Where do I go from here" from Pocahontas 2. It fit how Kitoko was feeling perfectly.

Note to Val: Don't read my fanfics if you're going to call me names. I'm sorry I didn't update, I had writers block and no computer to type with for a while.

Note to everyone else: I'm sorry it took so long, my computer decided to take a crap, and not work...so I have to type on wordpad, I'll check for mistakes as best I can, cuz i don't think this one has spellcheck...so bear with me. OH and I know Kitoko having Amalie was kinda stupid cuz she didn't seem to know....i was stuck for ideas for that chapter except for a song, so I just decided to have Amalie in it.

Chapter 13: A different kind of shaman

"So, you're sure you can watch her for me?" Kitoko asked the gopher. He nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes, your daughter will be fine, and I'll keep her near the surface for you." Kitoko smiled. She then licked the cub's head, gently picking her up by the scruff and placing her in the hole. Gopher guided her down the hole and out of sight.

Kitoko nodded and then trotted off, heading toward Pride rock. She still didn't understand why she had been picked for queen, but Amalie had helped her realize she couldn't just run away from her problems. That's what Sarabi had done, and Kitoko couldn't follow her mother's mistakes.

There was an extra spring in her step as she jogged along. She scanned the area, looking for Raimi. She wanted, or rather, needed to see him. She could see Kovu and Kiara, sleeping side by side on the tip of pride rock. She smiled, and then shifted her gaze again. Down toward the bottom of pride rock, she saw Simba and Nala talking animatedly about something.

Raimi's words flashed through her mind, "I'll meet you at Pride Rock." She smiled and then began to run, joy rushing through her. She passed Simba and Nala, running so fast that she looked like a red and black blur. She bounded up the steps and then pounced up on the top.

She saw Raimi making his way out of the den, his eyes half lidded from tiredness. She smiled and ran at him. "Raimi!" she called, pouncing and toppling over him. They rolled a few feet before Kitoko landed on top. She leaned low and nuzzled him.

Raimi sighed. "You scared me," he said, smiling. Kitoko sat up, her eyes sparkling. Raimi gave her a quizzical look. "What's got you in such a good mood huh?" he asked. Kitoko got off and let him up.

"Follow me, and I'll show you," she said, turning and bounding off. "Hey! Wait up!" Raimi called, bounding after her. He tripped almost all the way down the steps before regaining his footing and running after her.

"Kitoko wait!" he shouted. Kitoko glanced over her shoulder and flashed him a smile. She then continued to run, winding her way through the tall grasses until she found the gopher's hole.

She sat down and gestured for Raimi to do the same. Raimi was a bit out of breath by now, and tired to boot. He sighed. "Kitoko, are you gonna-""Shh," She said, hearing Gopher coming up.

She stepped in front of the hole, blocking Raimi's view. "Thanks Gopher," Kitoko whispered as he passed Amalie to her. She set the cub just outside the hole, but still out of Raimi's view. She turned her head to smile at Raimi.

"There's something you should see," she said. Raimi cocked his head to the side in curiosity. Kitoko only smiled and then turned her head back. She smiled and then picked up Amalie and turned, holding her in front of Raimi.

Raimi's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "I-is that...?" he managed to ask. Kitoko nodded and then set the cub down. Raimi leaned down and touched noses with her. Amalie giggled and then lost her balance and rolled onto her back. Raimi smiled and then took a paw and tickled her.

"I named her Amalie," Kitoko said. Raimi looked up and smiled at Kitoko. "She's beautiful," he said, licking his daughter's muzzle. Amalie giggled again, her whole body shaking. Kitoko nodded. She sighed deeply. "I wasn't going to come back to the pride lands." Raimi's head jerked up.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Kitoko sighed and then told him about the night before. Raimi nodded. Amalie however, stared up at her parents, her blue eyes wide with curiosity. Once Kitoko finished she hung her head. Raimi sighed.

"Kitoko, it's a lot for anyone to think about, I'm sure it's perfectly normal to feel the way you did, but you came back, so obviously something made you realize you belonged here." Kitoko nodded. "Amalie did." She said, leaning down and nuzzling Amalie once more.

A rustle in the grass had both parents looking around. Protectively Kitoko stood over Amalie, her ears tipping back and resting tightly against her head. She emitted a low growl and bared her teeth, letting whoever it was know they were not welcome. But the rustling continued, until finally a familiar blue face popped out of the grass, eyes sparkling with knowledge and curiosity.

Kitoko sighed and her guard was lowered. "Rafiki," she said, giving him a slight smile.

"I knew you would return," Rafiki said. He nodded. "Come, let me see," he said, nodding toward Amalie.

Kitoko turned and then picked her cub up, handing her to Rafiki. Rafiki took her and held her, smiling down. Amalie frowned and then squirmed, she batted at Rafiki's beard, tried to roll onto her stomach. Rafiki laughed and Amalie stopped, watching and listening. Finally the baboon sighed and then set the cub down.

"What do the markings mean?" Kitoko asked. She knew they had to mean something, hers did afterall. She only hoped it didn't mean anything real bad. Kitoko sighed, almost dreading what Rafiki would say.

Rafiki smiled warmly, his eyes twinkling. "She's a special one," he said, nodding. "The markings individually have no meaning, but all together they symbolize that of a shaman. Her destiny is to help other lions, with-" Rafiki waved his hands a bit, trying to think of the right word, "disabilities." he glanced over at Kitoko, then quickly away. He nodded again and then ran his hand over Amalie's forehead.

Raimi leaned low and licked Amalie's muzzle. He then sat back up and sighed. "There are no disabled lions in the pridelands that I have met." He commented.

"No, but Amalie is not yet old enough to help yet, now is she? When she is, there will be lions to help." and with that Rafiki ducked back into the grasses and disapeared. Raimi and Kitoko exchanged glances and then looked down at the daughter, wondering how she could help disabled lions when the time came...


	14. Cubs

Sorry I haven't updated, been busy with school and I've had writers block again....Advice on Writer's Block: Go outside and take a walk, take a notepad and a pen and describe everything you see and hear. Watch what's going on around you and describe it. So yeah, that's my advice...hmm...On with the chapter

Chapter 14: Cubs

A week passed and Kitoko found everyone was falling madly in love with her cub. Especially Kiara. The young lioness loved playing with Amalie. There was a spark in her eyes that said she cared a lot about the little cub. Perhaps her own maternal instincts were beginning to kick in, seeing as she was only days away from birthing her own cub or cubs.

The day was bright and sunny, Kitoko noticed as she exited the den. She looked around, seeing a few lionesses lying around, basking in the sun. She smiled, nodding to a few she had gotten to know. She then descended down the steps and calmly walked over to the watering hole. Leaning down the lioness took long sips, quenching her thirst.

From behind her came the soft, almost soundless steps of Kovu. Kitoko lifted her head and turned to face him. He sat down before her and nodded his greeting. Kitoko returned the gesture. Kitoko could tell he had something to say, but he had never really gotten over his initial reaction to her. He avoided her whenever he could, and when forced to be near her, he attempted to ignore her.

"What is it?" Kitoko asked, hoping her quesiton would trigger him to say something. Kovu inhaled then exhaled.

"Kiara wants to see you," he said. Kitoko tipped her head to the side. He'd come to see her just for this? Something didn't seem right.

"What do you mean?" Kitoko asked. Kovu sighed and shook his head.

"I think it's happening, she's kicked everyone out of the den, and she said she wanted to see you." Kovu replied. Kitoko nodded, knowing immediately what he meant. She then tipped her head in a gesture of goodbye and took off. She bounded up the steps and then stopped, looking around. She saw Raimi carrying Amalie heading toward the other side of pride rock.

"Raimi wait!" she yelled, bounding over to him. Raimi turned, pausing. He smiled and then set Amalie down. "I'll take Amalie with me," she nuzzled her mate and then picked the cub up. Raimi nodded to her. Kitoko smiled and then disapeared in the darkness of the den.

"Kitoko?" came Kiara's questioning voice. Kitoko softly padded over to her friend and set Amalie down. She nuzzled Kiara's cheek.

"I'm here," she replied. Kiara smiled and then gasped and laid back, clenching and unclenching her paws. "Easy, deep breaths," Kitoko instructed. Kiara followed, taking long breaths and then letting them out slowly. Amalie looked up at her mother and mewed.

Kiara smiled. "Hey little one, you're going to have some friends soon." she said. She growled and raked her claws down the rock, her breath ragged. Kitoko sighed. She had no idea what to do. To her, the best thing was to be alone, but her friend wanted her to be there, so she would.

Hours passed, and Kiara was soon cloaked in sweat. The day had become hot, with little or no breeze. A few of the lionesses were complaining, wanting to be in the shade of the den. But most were content to stay under a tree or lay in the water hole to cool off.

Amalie had fallen asleep near her mother's backfeet. Kitoko sat, watching Kiara struggle. Tears had made a trail down the side of Kiara's cheeks and the rock around her was jagged and marked by her claws. Parts of her honey colored coat stood up, while other parts had darkened.

Kitoko leaned down and listened to Kiara's stomach. She smiled. "I think it's almost time," she said. Kiara offered a weak smile. She was exhausted. Kitoko turned and gazed out. She could see Simba pacing back and forth, looking in every few minutes. She sighed again. "Just a little longer," she murmured.

Suddenly Kiara gave a shout. Kitoko whipped her head around in time to see a small bundle come out. She backed up a bit, giving Kiara room. Instincts made Kiara twist to reach her cub. She then broke the sac and began to lick the young cub clean. After a few minutes she had the cub nestled up to her side.

She only lay still for a few moments before another cub came. Now she had two. She licked both and then peered up at Kitoko. "Thanks for staying with me," she said. Kitoko nodded.

"Anytime," she leaned down and nuzzled Kiara again. Kiara sighed and rested her head on her paws.

"Could you get Kovu and my parents for me?" She asked. Kitoko nodded. She then turned and scooped up Amalie as she left the den.

The minute she was out, lionesses swarmed around her. All were asking questions. "How many?"

"Is she alright?"

"Can we see her?"

"What do they look like?"

Finally Kitoko roared, silencing everyone. "You'll all see soon enough, but right now she wants to see Kovu , Simba and Nala, so back off." The lioness, now a bit downhearted, went back to their original spots. Simba and Nala entered first. Nala offered Kitoko a smile before she entered. Kitoko smiled back. Kovu bounded over and nodded to Kitoko before entering.

Amalie mewed from atop Kitoko's head. "I'll take her," came Raimi's familiar voice. Kitoko felt Amalie being lifted from her shoulders. She smiled and then nuzzled her mate. "Let's go for a walk," she said, leading him away from the den.

They descended the steps and walked on into the pride lands. Amalie was now buried in Raimi's mane. "So, tell me about them." Raimi said. Kitoko shook her head.

"You'll have to wait just like everyone else." She said. She then let out a long sigh. "Oh Raimi, I can feel it,"

"Feel what?"

"My time to rule is coming. I can just tell." she turned to look up at him. "Raimi, I'm scared..." She sat down under a tree. Raimi sighed and then sat also. Amalie slid down his back and then rolled over. She yawned and then curled up into a ball and feel back asleep. Raimi wrapped his tail around her.

"I think that's only natural," Raimi replied. "You'll do fine," Raimi said rubbing his head under Kitoko's chin.

"But what if they don't let me rule?" Kitoko said, shaking her head.

"Kitoko, they are bound by the great kings. They can't tell you no." Kitoko sighed.

"I guess you're right." she said, nuzzling him. She closed her eyes as the wind picked up. Dandelion petals swept past, ruffling their fur. Kitoko looked up at the sky as she heard a voice.

"It's almost time, your vision will come to you within the next few days, be ready..." Kitoko shook her head. Raimi nuzzled her again.

"Did you hear that?" She asked. Raimi nodded yes. Kitoko sighed. "I told you," she said, leaning against him as a few tears slid down her cheeks. Raimi lifted a paw and draped it over her shoulder.

"It'll be alright, you'll see..." He said, letting her lean against him. They slid down and Kitoko laid her head on her paws. Raimi let his head rest on her shoulders and pulled Amalie up to them. The family then slept there, knowing that things were about to change, and quickly over the next few days.


	15. The Vision

Chapter 15: The vision

Kitoko awoke before the sun rose. Amalie was curled up close beside Raimi and both were sound asleep. The young lioness sighed deeply. The wind rustled through the grass and up over the trees. The wind was singing words the lioness couldn't understand, but she felt a certain pull toward Pride rock.

As she looked around, she saw all the animals who were awake begin to travel towards the rock. She sighed, leaned down and nuzzled Raimi before turning to stand against the wind. She took a deep breath and then started forward. She started at a walk, then turned to a faster walk, faster and faster until she was running flat out. Within seconds she had reached the rock. But instead of bounding up the steps like normal, she circled around the back and came in through a small hole.

Kitoko shook herself and then licked a few spots where her fur was standing on end. "Hey, she'll be glad you made it," Kitoko started at Nala's voice. Kitoko sighed and then tipped her ears forward.

"Made it to what?" She asked. Nala laughed softly.

"To the presentation of the cubs of course." Kitoko nodded.

"Oh," Kitoko said, watching Nala walk off. The sun was beginning to rise and the song Kitoko had heard earlier was getting louder and stronger. She took a few steps foward. Still shrowded in darkness, she felt the pull again. Today was the day, everything in her body told her so. She gulped. As she stepped out into the sunlight, the song's words became clear:

I They live in you

They live in me

In your reflection

They live in you

/I

The wind blew past her, almost knocking her down. She was breathing hard, she noticed. She watched as Rafiki climbed the steps, one at a time. He used his staff to help him along, placing it on one step and pushing upward. Near the tip of Pride rock were Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara. Kiara was laying down, with her two cubs nestled in between her paws while her family stood around her.

Kitoko lifted a paw and then set it back down. What was she doing here? The music of the wind beat in her ears, changing and swirling around her. Voices were swirling around her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, steadying her. Her eyes turned and saw the familiar face of Rafiki. "Be strong Kitoko," He nodded once and then turned, walking over to hug Kovu and Simba.

He then breathed in the wind, letting it wash over him. It whirled around then, blowing through both Kovu and Simba's manes and swirling around Nala and Kiara. Everything seemed to revolve around the wind, or the wind revolved around everything. It was then that Kitoko realized, this was not ordinary wind. It was the spirits of the great Kings, come down to worship the new heirs.

Once again Kitoko felt nausiated. She swallowed heavily. Rafiki cracked a passion fruit, and once again brought Kitoko out of a trance. She watched as he spread the juice of the fruit over the heads of the two cubs. He started with the male. The one who had been born first. He was a light brown color with darker brown spots on his head and shoulders. The female was a dark honey color, almost orange. A stripe much like her grandmother's ran from her forehead down to her shoulders. The stripe was black around the outside and a lighter orange color in the middle.

Rafiki smiled at Kiara and then picked up the male. He turned and, holding the cub close to his chest, walked to the tip of pride rock. Kitoko watched, ears pricked forward. Suddenly, Rafiki held the cub out and the animals who had gathered went crazy. Kitoko cowered a bit as the noise near deafened her. Monkey's screeched and clapped. Zebra's stomped their hooves and whinnyed. Elephants trumpeted their approval.

The noise was deafening. After a moment or two, Rafiki put the male down and replaced him with the female. He then walked to the tip of pride rock. Kitoko froze. Every step was like a beat of her heart. I duh-duhh, duh-duhh./I

Everything seemed to have slowed down into slow motion. The animals had quieted. Kiara and Kovu were staring happily up at Rafiki, waiting. Finally, he held the cub at arms length, and once more the crowd went wild.

But as he held her out, Kitoko froze and suddenly everything around her disappeared. In her mind a scene played before her:

IShe saw Amalie and Kiara's cubs running towards the gorge. They were playing, and didn't even realize how close they were. Kiara's female suddenly burst forward yelling, "Haha, can't catch me!" when Amalie shouted, "Zinani stop!" But it was to late, the young cub gasped as she tumbled over the edge. Her brother and Amalie skidded to a stop and watched. "Zinani!" Her brother called.

"Kioni!" Zinani shouted back. She rolled and tumbled, growling and yelping in pain. She then gasped as she saw a large jut of rock just ahead. As she hit it just above her eye, the world went black and the cub lost all consiousness.../I

"Kitoko!" Raimi yelled, catching his mate as she collapsed. The other lionesses all turned. The cermony was over now. Kiara, Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Rafiki all hurried over to Kitoko.

"Kitoko! Are you alright?" Kiara near shouted, nudging her. Rafiki knelt down and cradled Kitoko's face in his hands.

"Tell me chil' what did you see?" he asked, knowing full well that her vision had come to her. Kitoko struggled to see clearly. Everything was blurry and the scene kept replaying itself over and over inside her head. "Get me some water." Rafiki ordered. Two lioness ran off immediately.

"What's wrong with her?" Kiara asked. Rafiki sighed as he rubbed his hand over her pawprint. He then explained quickly about her vision and about her council with the great Kings. The group remained silent, keeping their opinions to themselves for a few minutes.

After a while, Simba growled. "So what does this mean then? That now that she's had her vision we have to give her the throne?" Rafiki shook his head.

"We'll let her tell us the vision, and then I will know more," Rafiki replied. After a minute or so the two lionesses returned with a leaf of water. Rafiki smiled. "Dank you." He said, taking the leaf. He set it on her forehead and let the water trickle down over her face.

Kitoko sputtered a bit as it entered her mouth. She then opened her eyes and looked up at the faces around her. "What did you see?" Rafiki repeated. Kitoko coughed again and then carefully sat up, her head hanging a bit.

She looked over at Kiara, at the cubs nestled near her paws. Her eyes rested on the one soon to be called Zinani. She then looked up at Kiara, a tear beginning to form in her eye. "I saw them, Amalie and your cubs all racing toward the gorge." she nodded toward the female. "She fell off the side..." Kiara gasped.

"NO!" she said, pulling the cubs close to her.

"I don't think she died though, I just think...well," Kitoko sighed, shaking her head.

"Spit it out," Kovu ordered.

"I think she's going to go blind..." The group went silent. Kiara pulled her cubs closer to her.

"Blind..." she murmured. Kovu nuzzled her.

"Rafiki, what does it mean?" Simba asked, turning toward the baboon. His eyes were a bit colder than usual.

"Kiara and Kovu will have thier paws full with the blind one. They will probably not have time to be King and Queen. And so, it is the Great King's desire that Kitoko and Raimi step in." Rafiki said.

Kovu growled. "NO! I forbid it. She will not be blind, and we will not give up the throne." Thunder rumbled in the distance. It was loud, and sounded almost like a growl from a mature lion.

Rafiki shook his head. "It is not for you to decide I'm afraid." Kovu gasped.

"But I am the King, I make the desicion of whether to step down or not. And as for Kitoko's 'vision' I will see to it that it doesn't come true. Zinani will not leave pride rock unless escorted by a lioness. And she will only play with Kioni and Amalie inside the den."

"Kovu, no. I will not make my daughter go through the same torture as I did," she shot a warning glare at Simba. "We will keep an eye on her, and show her the limits, but we will not confine her." Kovu sighed.

"Fine," he agreed. Kitoko sighed as she looked at the faces around her. Everyone was mad. And no one, not a one wanted her to rule. She felt like the whole world had been dropped onto her. Like everything was resting on her shoulders. She had told the fate of Zinani, and the vision had been real. Kitoko knew there was no way the King and Queen would be able to stop it. It was destiny and that was all there was to it.

AN: Ok, this is the last chapter to Sarabi's Kin. I will do a sequel, but probably not right away. I want to focus on some other writing of mine. If you really can't wait, I'll write the first chapter, but other than that, I have to take a break. So I hope you enjoyed Sarabi's Kin, and if you're a member of please tell me if you have any cover ideas for this story if it were made into a movie! Thanks!


End file.
